1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tree stands and handing chairs, more specifically to tree stands which are suspended to the desired position with a single rope, chain or the like. The present invention presents a mobile stand which may be readily maneuvered about the entire circumference of the tree to which it is attached.
2. Description of Related Art
Tree stands typically used by hunters, photographers and others are rigidly attached to the tree, pole or the like. This rigid attachment precludes freedom of movement by the user. Examples of rigidly mounted stands are presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,844 to Hice (1982), U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,538 to Amacker (1990), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,177 to Smith (1992). While each of these stands presents a different style, all are obviously intended to remain rigidly attached while in use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,797 to Hardy (1971) presents a suspended seat arrangement wherein up and down mobility is accomplished with a hand-cranked pulley, however, this invention provides no other means of controlled mobility.
There has long been a need for a stand which will move freely with the user. Users of rigidly mounted tree stands are usually seated such that their backs are toward the tree. While so seated the hunter would have the opportunity for a comfortable confident shot within an arc of approximately 220 degrees, perhaps less for an archer. My mobile stand provides the user with the ability to safely, quietly and easily maneuver into any position about the entire circumference of the tree in which it is placed. In the typical prior art tree stand, the user would be forced to stand to gain position to shoot in any direction denied him while sitting. Standing can have undesirable consequences such as noise. In such a situation the hunter would likely be using a safety harness secured to the tree. Harnesses typically used in rigidly mounted tree stands can easily become impediments to effective gun and bow alignment. A further undesirable consequence presented by standing to gain shooting position is that of increased anxiety that one's balance might be lost. Safety harnesses that attach to the tree provide some assurance against falling to the ground. Such devices provide far less assurance against falling out of the tree stand. My mobile stand, through its extensive mobility, allows the user to shoot in any direction without standing and further, allows him to use the tree as a gun rest while doing so. This gun rest advantage will improve the hunter's chances for an accurate shot. Four evenly spaced-apart foot rests, which are not a part of my tree stand invention, attached about the circumference of the tree, assist in a hunter's controlled and silent mobility during its use. The mobile nature of the present invention provides the hunter the option of using a gun support lanyard. Such a lanyard may be secured to the uppermost portion of the stand or to the stand support member. The hunter may grasp the lanyard with his gun support hand in such a way as to allow the lanyard to support the weight of his extended arm and the gun. Such a lanyard will provide sturdy support in situations wherein it is desirable to hold a gun pointed at game while awaiting an open shot. Hunting from a tree stand which can easily be maneuvered into the desired position without the need to stand up is highly desirable and is currently absent from tree stand technology. Due to its design and balance, the likelihood of falling out of the stand disclosed herein is extremely slight and even less likely by use of an ordinary lap belt.
An examination of the prior art in the field of hanging chairs teaches a variety of approaches. U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,657 to Krupsky (1970) exhibits a rigid frame without arm movement impediment, however, the seating arrangement anticipates the users will be children placed in the device by adults. Such seating arrangement is not suited to adult use. Generally, other prior art hanging chairs or swings present support or stabilizing ropes, cables or the like which preclude free and unimpeded arm movement so necessary to the sport of hunting.
It is apparent that patience is necessary to hunting success. The discomfort of buttock fatigue can test one's patience. Prior art tree stands typically provide the user an option of standing to relieve this condition. My mobile stand also allows standing, however one embodiment of the mobile stand disclosed herein provides an optional feature which allows the user to rearwardly recline and shift a portion of his body weight so that it is supported by his back instead of the buttock area. The prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,104 to Amacker (1994) provides an adjustable seat however, positions available to the user are limited to reclining or lounging postures and do not provide the option to fully assume the supine position. Said optional feature of my mobile stand allows the user to sit in the fully upright position, or easily select any of numerous reclining positions between upright and the supine. Said feature further allows the user to return to the upright position without any adjustment of the stand in the event game is sighted. Returning the stand to the upright position is readily accomplished easily and silently.
Tree climbing stands comprise a significant percentage of portable tree stands currently in use. While these stands offer advantages, branches often must be removed in order for the user to reach the desired height in the tree. Users of my mobile stand will often find the presence of branches an asset. Branches may selectively be used as foot rests. It is often convenient to hang the stand itself from a branch. Climbing stands are made for use in trees which fall within a certain size range. Use of such stands upon trees outside that size range is impossible or unsafe. My mobile stand may be used in any tree large and strong enough to support the weight of its user.
Prior art tree stands generally meet one need; that of providing the user with a vantage point substantially above ground level. My mobile stand, within its various embodiments, is readily usable at ground level. Ground level hunting for game animals such as deer, elk and bear is pursued by many. Some remain on the ground by choice, while others do so because of physical or psychological limitations. Numerous patents have been issued for devices which attach to trees at or near ground level. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,085 to Woodward (1958), U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,537 to Swenson (1976), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,395 to Lyzhoft (1993). These devices and others in the prior art do not provide mobility in that they are rigidly attached to the supporting structure. My mobile stand provides advantages over prior art devices when suspended from a tree at ground level. Major advantages are:                (a) The user may assume and maintain a position so that the tree is between the user and the game thereby enjoying a degree of insurance against detection.        (b) The tree may be used as a gun rest for a shot in any direction.        (c) A gun support lanyard may be used in a manner not available to users of rigidly mounted stands.        
In addition to tree stand use, this invention is readily usable by adults and children both indoors and outdoors in recreational pursuits common to hanging chairs. There is no known invention that has all of the features and advantages of the invention disclosed herein.